Comforting a Friend
by sheltie
Summary: Saria comforts Link after he has a run in with Mido. Sorry for the bad summary.


**Comforting a Friend**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own the Legend of Zelda at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a short Link/Saria friendship one. Hope you like it. Oh, and all the names of the Kokiri aside from Mido, Link, and Saria are ones I made up really.**

* * *

Saria had a big smile on her face as she walked out of the Lost Woods. She had just finished completing her latest song and was itching to play it for her best friend, Link. But as she made her way to Link's tree house she saw some very curious things. The other Kokiri were whispering to one another. The green haired girl shrugged and ignored this and got to her friend's house, which was right next to hers of course.

"Hey Link, you up there!" she called.

There was on answer.

"Link, you better not be still asleep. It's midday and the sun is out" Saria said cupping her hands around her mouth.

Still no answer.

Saria frowned. Link wasn't that deep of a sleeper. So she climbed up the ladder and entered Link's abode to find that he wasn't there at all. His bed was still a mess and she sighed. Out of habit she went over and made up the small bed then sat down on it. She was very curious as to where her friend was.

Back down the ladder Saria began her search, but there was no sign at all of Link. No sight of his green cap or blond hair anywhere. The unofficial real leader of the Kokiri decided she needed answers. So she went to her fellow forest dwellers.

"Hey guys, have you seen Link?" she asked politely.

Clover gulped as he looked down and mumbled something.

Saria frowned. She looked and saw the other three were doing the same. None made eye contact with her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Um, well, while you were away Mido started picking on Link again" Faria said.

Faria looked just like Saria, but with red hair.

"He did what?!" Saria exclaimed.

The four Kokiri winced at the volume. They all knew how protective she was of Link and always placed herself in-between Link and Mido when there was a fight and always took Link's side too. Mainly since Mido was the one to start each one and Link was the hapless bystander. Mido liked Saria and hated how she spent all her time with the fairy-less boy. So he did what he thought would impress Saria. Pick on the weak i.e. Link.

That of course backfired every time since Saria saw Link as not only her best friend, but sister, mother and who knows what else. Everyone other Kokiri had learned to never mess with Link since he had the ultimate protector, Saria. Every Kokiri looked up to Saria and she was the leader of the Kokiri no matter what Mido said. He just assumed the title and acted all high and mighty, but he was not the true leader of the forest dwellers.

"Where is Mido?" Saria growled.

Not many things made Saria angry. She was usually a ball of sunshine and a calming presence for the forest and her music seemed to awaken flowers and trees as well as make them grow too. A big thing that made Saria angry was when Link was hurt since she made Link's pain, her pain. His tears, her tears. She shouldered whatever load Link had on his small shoulders.

"He's off training" Clover said.

"Thanks" Saria said running off. She was going to have some words to the 'leader' of the Kokiri.

/Scene Break/

Mido was sweating hard as he just finished his training. He grinned thinking he was the best swordsman in the entire forest even though that title belong to Link.

"MIDO!"

The so-called leader of the Kokiri turned to find an irate Saria storming towards him. Now if he was smart he'd have seen this coming for what he had done, but sadly the Great Deku Tree seemed to have forgotten that part when he made Mido. He just never learned his lesson about messing with Link.

"Hey Saria, you're looking beauti-"

Mido didn't get any further as he was slammed into the rock he was using to train with. The wind was knocked out of him as he looked up at Saria. He could've sworn he saw fire in her usually calm gentle blue eyes.

"Where is Link?" Saria growled.

"That fairy-less loser" Mido said.

"I'll ask again Mido, where is Link and you better give me an answer" Saria snarled.

Unknown to them there was a big crowd of Kokiri watching this. They were frighten of Saria's anger since it was so the polar opposite of her usual behavior. But they knew they shouldn't interfere with this since they didn't want to feel Saria's wrath either. It was a survival instinct all Kokiri had in them. Sadly Mido was missing that part also.

"But Saria, that's what he is" Mido said/whined.

The gathered Kokiri shook their heads. That was not the right thing to say to Saria.

"Mido, I am going to find Link and you better hope he is alright or else you're going to regret ever being made by the Great Deku Tree" Saria muttered darkly.

She then turned on her heel and left to find her best friend leaving the crowd of Kokiri and the still down and in pain Mido.

/Scene Break/

Saria looked all over the forest and found no sign of Link. She even asked the Great Deku Tree and he told her he hadn't seen a hide nor hair of the boy. That only left one place really. The Lost Woods. Now only Saria really ventured in there since she felt a connection to the place. The other Kokiri were scared to go too deep in and never did at all. Especially at night when the beasts came out.

Deep in the Lost Woods Saria navigated the endless maze like a pro. She was calling out Link's name hoping he'd hear her. She then saw a dash of blond and knew she found her friend. She rushed over and found Link curled in a ball. She could tell he had been crying though all of his tears have been used up.

"Oh Link" Saria said gently as she plopped right next to Link and wrapped her arms around him.

Link feeling the familiar contact of his best friend looked up. His eyes still red from crying and rubbing. He saw Saria had a sympathetic face on.

"Saria" the young blond said.

"I'm here Link" Saria said pulling Link closer.

This seemed to bring on a fresh batch of tears for Link and he cried on Saria for a spell then when he calmed down he looked up.

"Sorry for getting you wet" he said softly.

"It doesn't matter Link" Saria said.

Link just nodded.

"Now tell me what happened" Saria said.

Link then told Saria how he was trying look for her when he accidentally bumped into Mido. He apologized, but Mido being Mido didn't accept it and began going on and on about how Link wasn't a real Kokiri since he still had no fairy and that he'd never have a fairy.

Saria felt anger boil within her as she heard this and wanted to go back and do more than slam Mido into the training rock. But she knew she had to get her best friend right again before causing pain to a certain 'leader' of the Kokiri.

"Link, I have just the thing to cheer you up" Saria said.

"Really, what is it?" Link asked perking up some.

Saria pulled out her precious ocarina that she made herself. She put it to her lips and began playing.

Link loved listening to Saria play whenever or wherever it was. She was a natural in playing the simple instrument and knew how to bring the best sound out of it. He felt his spirits lift just by the first notes and by the end he was all whole lot better.

When Saria finished she turned to Link.

"That was great Saria" Link said smiling big.

Saria smiled back. She loved Link's smile. It was so childish, boy like. His smile lit her up inside.

"Thank you Link, I just finished and I wanted you to be the first to hear it" she said.

"Well I love it, this must be your best yet" Link said.

Saria blushed slightly. She wasn't used to the grand praise Link always heaped on her even though he's done it for as long as he could talk really.

"Um, I guess we should be heading back" Link said.

"No, not yet. Lets just stay here for a while yet. I can play some more" Saria said.

Link nodded. He had no qualms whatsoever to go back. He wanted to spend as much time with Saria and hear her play.

The two friends sat side-by-side with Link listening Saria play again.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
